


【授权翻译】Lonely Hearts

by GinnyRiver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Unvierse-Modern Westeros, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: 一个恐怖故事。席恩是开膛手杰克的外壳，拉姆斯是开膛手，两个人都加了些超自然元素。





	【授权翻译】Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997710) by [VagrantWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagrantWriter/pseuds/VagrantWriter). 



> 我喜欢万圣节，因此写下这篇文。警告，文章内容血腥，并有部分肢解片段。但没有杀人魔故事怎么叫万圣节呢？以及，这是个读恐怖小说的时候，在此推荐一些我特别喜爱的短篇恐怖小说，它们对这个故事有一定程度的影响。顺便给你们阅读警告，因为它们真的很瘆人，比我写的所有文都吓人几千倍。

译：Bambi/郝安歌

 

        她看起来是不错的猎物。在酒吧喝得醉醺醺，朋友又抛下她忙着和别人调情。席恩故意抓乱头发，扮回那件事发生前的浑身散发魅力的花花公子。

       他接近那女孩时抛开这想法。 “这儿有人吗？”他边问边从善如流地挨着她坐下。

       女孩将视线从啤酒转移到他身上。她的精神状态正符合外表给席恩的感觉。席恩盼着自己还能回忆起泡妞这他曾引以为傲的事。结果他点起一支香烟，老练地弹了弹烟灰。

       “我的意思是，希望你男友回来时不介意我坐在这儿。”

       “噢，我没有…”她稍稍坐直，“其实我一个人在这儿。”

       她选了错误的回答。

       “真的？”席恩深吸了口烟卷，缓缓吐出烟雾，“你这么漂亮的姑娘，一个人？”

       尽管两颊早已被过量的酒精染得通红，她仍因他的恭维为之晕上一层深红。事实上她不过是个相貌平平的姑娘，与她那正坐在一夜情对象腿上笑得酒吧都听得见的朋友相比更是如此。虽然她不是很丑，也得习惯生活在朋友的阴影之下。

       席恩看向她喝到一半的啤酒：“我请你一杯？”

       她食指缠着一绺头发：“好极了。”

       她喝干他请的酒，急不可耐地跟随他离去。她在他们沿街而行时一把拉过席恩的手臂，将它摁在自己肩上。女孩轻蹭席恩，酒精加上对性事的渴望包裹着她。

       “你真是位绅士。”她带着醉意，像与人调情的女人一般，“你叫什么？”

       “席恩。”他回答。这名字让他产生些许困惑。

       “真性感。”她神经兮兮地傻笑起来，在席恩的颈窝上印下一个湿漉漉的吻。

       他开始喘不过气，但不是因为她。

       她拽着他的领口径直倒向街墙。小巷内弥漫着垃圾与废水的气味，街灯昏暗到他们看不清彼此。

       她呻吟，扭动身体，手指抚摸他的发丝，将脖颈送上前求欢。醉酒女郎卖弄风骚时都是如此。“噢，席恩。”她甚至没看他，“这儿，就在这儿。我等不下去了。”

      他摇头。“不，不在这。”

      “但我真的不想等了。”她的臀部挨向他，重复到，“我现在欲火焚身，这么些年来还是处女。”

      “你是处女？” 她点头，贴上他的胸膛。“你是第一个对…”她打了个酒嗝，带着醉意补充，“对我有意思的人，第一个像位真正的 _绅士_ 一样对我的。”她的啜泣被哽咽打断，“这不公平。我那么努力地让小伙子们——人们——喜欢我。我知道自己一点都不特别，但像我这么丑的人也应该有人爱。”

      “你不丑。”席恩真诚地说。

      她吸吸鼻子。“而你又是从怎样的童话中走出的，高大黝黑，英俊潇洒的先生？你是我身披闪亮盔甲的骑士吗？”她忍住白日梦般的傻笑，“可能是白马王子？我喜欢这个故事。那么，请温柔点，席恩王子…”她的臀又贴了上来，邀请着他。“你会抵着墙操我吗？”

      “抱歉，我不能这么做。”

      她那双因饮酒充血肿胀的眼睛凝视着他将自己推开。“为——？”

      他转身离去，不再看向那张灰暗的脸，或是紧随其后的受伤与失落。如果她知道一切都是骗局，会感谢他的。

      _老天，她为什么要说那些？_ 他穿过街墙时咒骂自己，硬跟鞋制造的叩击声有如紊乱的心跳声在砖墙间回响。并非因为她是处女，他也曾给拉姆斯带过处女。也不是因为她的软弱，软弱的姑娘一直是他的捕猎对象。他想抓住她的肩粗暴地摇晃，朝她大吼：“别轻信第一个和你调情的人。你看不出这是个陷阱吗？”

      那些人都是傻子。如果她们因盲目乐观的一见钟情而无法察觉其中的阴谋，那就是她们活该。他不该放走她。她承受的痛苦与他忍受的长期折磨相比不过是短短一瞬，这折磨在他一时手软之后尤为强烈。他得像条蠕虫般空手回到拉姆斯身边了。他憎恶这个事实，他 _憎恶_ 这点。

      现在没时间再找一个了，他必须回去。即使过去这么多年，他仍然想着在这样的黑夜里逃跑。这当然很蠢。他尝试过几次，但只让他学会了一点，无论他怎么逃都躲不开拉姆斯太久。拉姆斯总能找到他的藏身之地，就像有灯塔在给他指明方向。逃跑或许能在被抓获前拖延几个小时，但与拉姆斯准备好的惩罚相比简直微不足道。

      街道黑暗，空无一人。拉姆斯在捕鱼区附近的码头旁租了一间阁楼。他偏好僻静的地方，既难以逃离，又没人注意阁楼里传出的哀嚎。 席恩边上楼边脱下夹克，每一步都沉重得像他的心跳。现在这是他的计时方式，一拍就代表他剩余的回到拉姆斯身旁的时间。他经常想起那个看似矛盾的数学悖论：他先爬完所有楼梯的二分之一，再爬剩余楼梯的二分之一平方倍*，理论上他永远都无法爬完它们，因为剩下的每一部分都能再次分割。可悲的是，这不过是一个数学而非实际问题，因为最终他会站在门前，转动把手，走进去。

      “臭佬，我没听见心跳声。你一个人回来了？”

      臭佬关上身后的门。“我没找到你喜欢的。”

      屋里摆着仅有也是仅需的几件家具——一张餐桌，一对餐椅，一张床。这是拉姆斯对住所的唯一要求。他坐在桌旁十指交叉，面朝门口。“噢，但我发现那不太可信。”他说，“我并不挑剔，你知道的。”

      臭佬盯着变形的地板，虫洞遍布其上，坑坑洼洼。“她们都不上钩。”

      拉姆斯起身时地板嘎吱作响。臭佬数着他走到桌旁的步数。“可我发现这更没说服力。”席恩的下颚被捏住，他被迫抬头。

      “这张脸，有谁会拒绝？我会亲自找到那个婊子。”

      臭佬想将目光从拉姆斯彻寒的双眼中移开。如同以往，桌上的箱子总吸引着他的注意。他努力挣脱，凝视着主人的脸庞。“对不起。”他小声说，“我让您失望了。”

      “你很没用，对吗？”拉姆斯把他踹翻在地，“你觉得能骗过我？你以为我不知道你脑子里在想些什么？”他指着那箱子，音调陡然提高，“你以为我 _不知道_ 你放走了那骚货？”

      臭佬惊恐地后退。“我很抱歉。”他重复。

      “你很 _抱歉_ 。”拉姆斯扯住他的头发，将他拖过房间，“你是个废物。”

      公寓原有的椽子正好提供了放箱子的好地方。无论他们去往何处，臭佬总吃力地拖着装满拉姆斯家伙们的大行李箱，而拉姆斯拎着臭佬的小箱子，从不让它离开自己视线片刻。

      看来拉姆斯摆弄了一天他的玩具们，准备得意地把它们展示给某个姑娘，但他的希望落空了。

      他将臭佬固定在牢固的木桩上，转身拿刀。臭佬明智地选择老实等待，却在拉姆斯踱回原地时胆怯起来。他觉得自己被一个脚步沉重的大块头困住了。他的十指因拉姆斯抚摸木桩粗糙的纹路而开始徒劳地收张。第一刀捅穿他的手心，将他钉在木桩上，他咬紧牙关不让自己出声。他任由拉姆斯将自己的另一条胳膊以相同方式固定。

      “我要你画出她的脸。”拉姆斯声音平稳，温热的呼吸喷撒在臭佬的脸上。臭佬垂挂在木桩上，拉姆斯低语：“我也你记住，她才是害你今晚饱受折磨的人。因为你懦弱到不敢让她取代这个位置。”

      拉姆斯手握的第三把刀如前两把一样锐利、削铁如泥。它用来剥下臭佬身上所有衣物。他剜下那些精致的纽扣，把衬衫割成一条条整齐的布带，活儿精细得连刀尖都没沾到臭佬的皮肤。皮带和考究的西裤也迎来了类似的结局。价值不菲的西服就这么毁了。尽管臭佬穿着那套衣服有几分模样，但那是席恩的，不是他的。他赤身裸体，觉得自己像个脱下戏服的演员。他颤抖着，甚至觉得这使自己再度安心。

      拉姆斯误解了他动作的含义——太好了，就让他误解吧——笑了。他的小刀贴着臭佬的下腹，轻柔得让他毛骨悚然。“我怎能不爱你，臭佬。”他呼气，“我从未厌烦你。”他顺着臭佬的脖颈一路舔舐，舌苔粗糙温热，却让他更害怕。“我现在有兴趣做其他事了，但我不太记得我们都玩过什么。我有没有用剃须刀插进你的牙龈？”臭佬点头：“在君临，我在一个女孩接近你之前把她吓跑了。”他当时还是个新手，只会老练地把女人哄上床，却不知道怎样把她们诱入死亡陷阱。作为惩罚，拉姆斯将生锈的刀片插入他的两颗门牙间，提醒他从今以后得小心说话。哪怕现在只是回忆，臭佬也能从中感到痛苦。

      拉姆斯若有所思地点头，刀面拍了拍臭佬的腹部。“那我有没有……捅穿你的耳膜？”

      “用的是钉子。”臭佬回答，“在多恩…我…我试着逃跑那回。”只消用锤子敲一下就能把一根锋利的钉子送入臭佬耳中。世界彻底寂静前他只听见了撕裂声。但他依然可以听见自己的尖叫，因为每根骨头都在把该死的噪音往他脑子里送。这节课名为 _当我叫你的时候_ 。

      拉姆斯嘬着牙陷入沉思：“我有没有用酸烧掉你的眼球？”

      臭佬回忆着。他的眼睛曾被那些钝或利的小玩意刺穿，或是挖出来。他的眼皮也曾被切掉过。拉姆斯特别喜爱他的双眼，他总时不时教臭佬应该时时、永远只留意自己。所以臭佬照做了，他从未将自己的目光移开。他必须承认自己记不起与酸有关的片段。

      他摇头。

      “可我现在没有酸。”拉姆斯失望地叹气，“我把它用光了，下次吧。这能激励你好好干活，嗯？”

      臭佬点头。 “这才对，我们会像以前一样。”拉姆斯的刀尖刚好刺入臭佬皮下，刀刃轻松地在他的下腹到胸膛划出口子。伤口干净整齐，大小好能让器官迫不及待地从中滑出。它们总盼着能从他体内溜出来。

      臭佬喉间一梗，干呕起来。他的肠子湿漉漉地掉出来，还有半截依然挂在他体内，就像一条肥大的蠕虫病态地从他腹中的伤口中钻出，景象比疼痛更使他作呕，有什么词能形容这种从内心深处产生的恶心？ “神啊。”他低呼。

      “神啊。”拉姆斯模仿，“一半的你摊在地上，你只有这个可说？”

      痛觉一直都在，但人类的身体无法完全领悟它造成的伤害。拉姆斯知道这一点，他精通一切。因此他玩弄那些姑娘，让她们感受可承受的疼痛，再带她们体验无法想象的痛楚。每当臭佬以为自己已经无所不知时，拉姆斯总会找到其它方式让他明白，还远远不够。

      臭佬双膝发颤，但掌心插着的刀让他无法倒下。“求您。”他喃喃道，甚至不确定对方是否听见了，“求您了，我忏悔。我那时太软弱。下次不会这样了。” “我知道你不会了。”拉姆斯用刀轻轻划过臭佬的喉咙，“如果你的乞求动听，我就早点结束，甚至不会让你吃掉这东西。”他踢了踢那坨肠子。“开始吧。用你抹了蜜的嘴求我，臭佬。” “求您了，拜托。我很愧疚，我是个废物，我知道我没用，我应该接受您的所有惩罚。”他屏住呼吸，肺像呼啸的蒸汽机，把空气送进开裂的胃，“我感激、我感激您的耐心和仁慈和…和对我的创造。对您而言我什么都不是，我——”

      “没错，没错。够老套了。”拉姆斯恼火地叹气。臭佬担心自己说过了头。“今晚，你的声音使我烦躁。”说着，他利落地划开臭佬的喉咙。

      臭佬喉间咯咯作响，脖颈血如井喷。他双腿瘫软，向前倒去。仅剩插在手心的刀尖固定着他，它们牢牢钉住了几乎成了一副皮囊，昏死过去的臭佬。

      今夜拉姆斯决定做个仁慈的主人。以往他会把这些东西挂上几小时。他察觉到臭佬的意识正在飞速消逝。黑暗包裹他时不会有半分痛苦。

                                                                                                                                          ***

      臭佬倒吸一口气，坐起身。他之前像具死尸般赤裸地躺着。一切如常，他总这样醒来，穿没穿衣服都不要紧。他花了些时间调整自己，放缓呼吸，理清思绪。他坐直，摸着自己的脖子和腹部。柔软光滑的皮肤又长回来了。

      “你每次都这么干。”拉姆斯轻笑，“就像被吓到了一样。”

      朦胧的光线从窗内照进来，应该已经第二天了。像昨晚那样的死亡不需要多少时间恢复。拉姆斯又坐在桌旁的椅子上磨刀了。刀片刮擦磨刀石的金属声响就像节拍器。拉姆斯喜欢看他自我修复的过程，但干看着实在有些无聊。

      他说最有趣的一次是将点燃的炸药塞进臭佬犯了错的屁股里，那些被炸得七零八落的肢体碎片用了整整三天才完全再生。虽然爆炸对公寓的破坏和它招来的关注使拉姆斯不会再这么干，但他总爱回忆它。他喜欢探索臭佬能被他折磨到什么地步。焚烧、剥皮、甚至是是碾成粉末——每次他都能毫发无伤地活过来，准备迎接下一次死亡。

      臭佬的脚依然无力，他用膝盖挨向桌子，像只乖顺的狗一样看着拉姆斯。那口小箱子还在桌上，有节奏地跳动着。他迫切地想看看它，但那样拉姆斯会生气。箱子里的东西已不再是臭佬的，也不是席恩的，它属于拉姆斯。只要拉姆斯拥有它一天，席恩就是已死之人，而臭佬巴不得 _这样_ 。

      “我宽恕你了。”拉姆斯说，“但今晚你必须给我带人回来，不能再有类似的事，听懂了吗？”

      臭佬点头。 “好样的。去换衣服，梳洗干净，我希望今晚你能让那些姑娘为你心碎。”

      臭佬再次点头，他的脚依然没有知觉。他复活后总找不到平衡，不得不倚着椅子。那箱子就在这，它就在这。如果他能夺回它，梦魇般的日子就能结束。整个过程只需一秒，只一秒。

      拉姆斯注意到臭佬的目光，将箱子拉向自己，不满地瞥了眼臭佬。“臭佬，你该不会想着逃离我吧，你在这么想吗？”

      臭佬明白自己犯了错，他摇头：“没有，主人。绝对没有。”

      “好孩子。”拉姆斯放下刀起身，绕到臭佬身边，手臂搭在他肩上，“你知道我爱你，臭佬。你每次尝试逃跑都让我心碎。你知道的，是不是？你拥有我的心，臭佬。”

      臭佬点头：“而你拥有我的。”他低语，目光一刻不离桌上的箱子。如果他仔细听，就能听到箱子中传来的心跳声。如果他有足够的决心，或许还能打破让他不死的黑魔法。他盼着自己的心脏停止跳动，但一如既往，期盼总是落空。


End file.
